dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk to Anders
} |name = Talk to Anders |act = 1 |image = Talktoanders.jpg |px = 250px |caption = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |start = Anders |end = Anders |prereqs = |location = Anders's Clinic (Darktown) |rewards = |previous = Tranquility |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Talk to Anders is an Act 1 companion quest for Anders in Dragon Age II. Acquisition After completing Tranquility, head to Darktown to talk to Anders in his clinic. Walkthrough Choice 1. All options result in no approval change: *(Helpful) I'm always ready to listen. *(Humorous) It happens a lot. *(End romance) Don't do it again. (Conversation ends) Choice 2: *(Diplomatic) You did the right thing. (to Choice 3.1) *(Humorous) That doesn't make it better. (to Choice 5) *(Aggressive) You should have known better. (to Choice 5) *(Flirt) At least he got a nice body. **If Hawke is female, (to Choice 4.1) **If Hawke is male, additional question becomes available (to Choice 3.2 if it's asked, to Choice 4.2 if it's skipped) Choice 3.1: *(End romance) Yes. (Conversation ends) *(Flirt) No. female (to Choice 4.1) / male (to Choice 4.2) *(Flirt) It's.. unexpected. (to Choice 4.1 or 4.2) Choice 3.2. If Hawke is male and the question "Together?" is asked: *(End romance) Yes. (Conversation ends) *(Flirt) No. (to Choice 4.3) *(Choice) I've never thought about it. (to Choice 4.3) Choice 4.1. If Hawke is female. All options result in no approval change: *(Diplomatic) Hurt me? (Conversation ends) *(Flirt) I don't mind a little pain. (Conversation ends) *(Aggressive) I can take care of myself. (Conversation ends) Choice 4.2. If Hawke is male: *(Helpful) I'm sorry. (to Choice 5) *(Flirt) Let's talk about me. (to Choice 5) *(End romance) Too much information! (Conversation ends) Choice 4.3. If Hawke is male, available after Choice 3.2: *(Helpful) I'm sorry. (to Choice 5) *(Flirt) Let's talk about me. (to Choice 5) *(Aggressive) Those bastards! (to Choice 5) Choice 5. All options result in no approval change: *(Diplomatic) That's horrible. *(Humorous) You are getting angry. *(Aggressive) The templars have reasons. Result *You can gain up to (for a female)/ (for a male), but only via flirting *You can gain up to *You can avoid both rivalry gains and flirting by choosing the very first "End romance" option. *For a male Hawke who does not want to romance Anders, but at least gain some friendship, you can flirt with Anders ("At least he got a nice body."), ask the follow-up question ("Together?") and then select the "End romance" option. This will result in and you will not be in a romance with him. Bugs *You can acquire and complete this quest without actually picking it up and won't show up in your Journal. In order to make sure it appears up in your Journal, after you've completed Tranquility and finished the post-quest dialogue, move away from Anders (possibly leaving and traveling to another location then returning). Check to see that he has the gold quest arrow over him before talking to him. It should now show up in your Journal under Companion Quests and you can complete it normally. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests